


Affectionate

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, PROTECT THEM, Weed Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "When Michael suggested he and Jeremy get high together, this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind."





	Affectionate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm headcanoning Michael's middle name to be James. Oops. It's a bit rushed?? I haven't written anything in quite a while lmao, and this is my first time writing these precious boys. Hope it's decent! Enjoy!

When Michael suggested he and Jeremy get high together, this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind.

Jeremy had barely touched the joint, awkwardly shifting in his seat as Michael took hit after hit.

“C’mon Miah, you haven’t had any! Aren’t you even just a little bit curious?” Michael held out the joint towards Jeremy, who stared at it as if it was going to bite him.

“I dunno Michael…I’ve never gotten y’know…high” Jeremy rubbed his shoulder, awkwardly trying to calm his nerves.

“I’ve never gotten you high before?” Michael stared incredulously at the boy buried in the beanbag chair across from him. “Well, Miah my buddy, that’s gonna change tonight!” Michael grinned as he passed the joint to a wide-eyed Jeremy.

“U-Um…” Jeremy stammered as he anxiously plucked the joint from Michael’s outstretched fingers. “Are you s-sure?” 

“Of course I am! That’s what buddies do, isn’t it?” Michael laughed as Jeremy quirked an eyebrow.

“Get each other dangerously high for the first time?” Jeremy questioned.

“That they do.” Michael replied with an amused smile.

“I’ll try a hit or two. Just a couple. I don’t want my dad knowing I got high at your house.” Jeremy muttered, trying a puff.

Jeremy didn’t stop after ‘a hit or two’. And, as it turns out, Jeremy gets high very easily.

“Hey Mikeyyyyy,” Jeremy beamed up at Michael.

Michael let out a throaty chuckle. Mikey. That’s new. “Yes, Miah?”

“Oh, nothing. I just wanted to call you Mikey. Mikey, Mikey, Mikey. Mikey!” Jeremy repeated the name several times before bursting into a fit of giggles and rolling in the small beanbag chair.

“Is that right?” Michael snickered.

“Yeah! There might be something else I’d like to try calling you, though…” Jeremy smirked as he gave a clear wink towards Michael. A wink. A fucking wink. And don’t even get Michael started on what Jeremy actually said. Because oh my God, what Jeremy had just said.

“Um…what?” Michael sputtered, barely able to form a coherent sentence.

“You heard me, Mikey.” Jeremy seemed oddly confident, which was absolutely not something Michael was used to. “Looooouuud and clear”

“U-Uh…I guess?” Michael really didn’t know what to say. At all.

“Y’knowww….this beanbag is kind of uncomfortable.” Jeremy shifted in the seat.

“I-Is it?” Michael’s face had gone completely red at this point. Fuck.

“I can think of somewhere that would be way more comfortable!” Jeremy smiled, before hopping up and landing smack dab in the middle of Michael’s lap. “There we go!” Jeremy purred.

“O-Oh!” Michael exclaimed as Jeremy began squirming in his ‘seat’.

“Yeah, this is definitely more comfortable than that dumb ol’ chair.” Jeremy complimented. One hell of a compliment.

“Th-Thanks?” Michael could barely breathe, and fuck he couldn’t get enough of high Jeremy. 

“Muchhh more comfortable. I could just stay here all day, Mikey…” Then suddenly Jeremy was leaning in close to Michael’s ear, hot breath falling from his spit-slicked lips. “Would you like that, Mikey? If I just stayed here all day for you, baby?”

A squeak escaped Michael’s lips, because what the actual fuck was he supposed to say to that? “U-Um?”

“I’m gonna anywayyyy” Jeremy giggled as he pulled back from Michael’s ear, and Michael almost complained. Then Jeremy was shifting again and- oh my God he has to be doing this on purpose- Michael let out a shrill whine.

It was getting stuffy in his jacket and was it getting hot in there or was it just what Jeremy was currently doing with his hands? Because then Jeremy was running his hands all over Michael’s chest, quite graciously, and God was Michael grateful for that. 

“Mmmmm, your jacket is soft, Mikey!” Jeremy laughed, before suddenly looking serious and leaning towards his ear again. “Is your skin softer? Under this jacket?”

“U-Uh, I suppose it would be?” Michael glanced down at Jeremy’s hands, which were tugging at his sweatshirt.

“Off?” Jeremy pleaded.

“Off.” Michael gave an approving nod as he allowed Jeremy to slide the sweatshirt over his head.

“Yep. Softer.” Jeremy muttered as he scattered kisses along Michael’s neck. Jeremy pulled back to marvel at Michael’s toned and surprisingly muscular chest. “Beautiful.” Jeremy whispered in awe. Michael shrunk into his chair sheepishly.

“Not really…” Michael stared down at the basement floor. Jeremy looked appalled.

“Michael James Mell don’t you dare say that, ever!” Jeremy seemed offended as he pulled back to glare at Michael. “You are perfect! Gorgeous!” Jeremy leaned over to trail kisses down Michael’s skin. “Perfect! Perfect, perfect, perfect.” 

“Jer, you know that’s not tr-“ Michael was cut off by his own moan, initiated by a generous suck on his neck.

“Shhh baby, just let me show you how pretty you are.” Jeremy murmured through nips and licks.

“F-Fuck Miah-“ Michael tugged at Jeremy’s cardigan. “Off, off.”

“Off?” Jeremy teased, toying with the sleeve of his cardigan.

“Off!” Michael whined as Jeremy chuckled, finally letting his cardigan slip off as he tugged his shirt over his head.

Michael gasped as he traced Jeremy’s many electrocution scars. “Can I?” Jeremy took a sharp breath and nodded hesitantly. “Uh…’S bit cliché but…they’re pretty, y’know? It’s like you have lil vines. But on your skin. M’ lil flower boy.” Michael leaned over to plant kisses on the more prominent scars.

“I love you.” Jeremy grinned. “You’re so cheesy. It’s adorable.”

“I know.” Michael grinned back.

“Can I…your pants are still on.” Jeremy gestured towards Michael’s jeans, then towards his exposed legs (Michael hadn’t noticed that Jeremy had taken his pants off. Huh.)

“M-Miah c’mon you’re r-really high m-maybe we shouldn’t-“ Jeremy suddenly yanked himself away.

“Do you….Do you not want me?” Jeremy’s wide eyes squinted, looking down at Michael.

“N-No! Its not that! It’s just that I don’t wanna like…take advantage of you. I don’t want it to be like it was with Chloe.” He stroked Jeremy’s arm. “I want you to be sure you want this. With me.”

“You…think we should wait?” Jeremy asked. Not offended. Just surprised.

“Just until you’re not high. Just…cuddles and kisses for now?” Michael offered.

“Okay. You owe me a slushie though, Mikey.” That earned a laugh.

“I can do that.”

“And you have to call me Baby.”

“Whatever you want, ‘Baby’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be wonderful! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
